


Valentine Ficlets

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Frasier (TV), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gift Work, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Ficlets written for Valentine's Day, 2016. Various fandoms represented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MCU - Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter, Her first Valentine's Day after his fall.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts), [Suzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/gifts), [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Valentine's Day had never meant much to Peggy. Oh, there were some girls who made a fuss over the presents their boyfriends gave them but Peggy didn't really see the purpose of it all. If she had a man in her life, she would prefer he not save up his attention for one single day but offer it all regularly, daily.

Steve had been willing, she knew. And truth be told, she would've been willing for his courtship. He might've been the one to make a fuss over her for Valentine's day.

But she'll never know.


	2. The Raven Cycle by Maggie Stiefvater, Blue Sargent/Richard Gansey III, The Deep, Dark Woods

"'The woods are lovely, dark and deep,'" Gansey said or recited, Blue wasn't quite sure which.

She frowned slightly. Robert Frost's poem. Wasn't it about death, or suicide? Poetry was all very well and good but not one of her Interests. Still, Gansey reciting it didn't bode well, did it?

"Why did you say that?" she asked, hopefully sounding curious and not prickly.

Gansey glanced over at her, his eyebrows asking questions in return. "Cabeswater. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Blue had to agree and did so with a jerky nod. But now she remembered the vision she had - both of them, of Gansey That's all there is... and him asking her for a kiss. She swallowed hard. That was a possible future. Not set in stone.

_Except._

She pushed the dark thoughts out of her head best she could. At Gansey's still-questioning eyebrows, Blue made a face, but at the same time, she took his hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Maybe the woods will be more summery." She hoped.

Gansey squeezed her hand back before releasing it. "Maybe," he agreed.


	3. Frasier, Eddie+Daphe Moon, Special doggie kisses

_"Men are such babies,"_ Daphne confided to Eddie, who wagged his tail in agreement. _"Take Dr. Crane. He has the sniffles, but you'd think he had a full-on case of pneumonia, the way he's acting."_ She put on her best Dr. Crane accent, _"Daphne, it's too cold. I need a blanket. Oh, and a humidifier! My room is stuffy and dry. And can you fix me some chicken soup?"_ She rolled her eyes. "Can you believe it?"

Eddie barked. No, he really couldn't. The Noisy One whined like a puppy, and not a well-trained one. Someone ought to smack his nose with a rolled-up newspaper. But the Sweet-Smelling One didn't deserve to take care of the Noisy One, even if she was. He raised up on his hind legs, like he was one of them. It always got their attention and they'd congratulate him on being so smart.

...as if standing on one's hind legs was any trick.

The Sweet-Smelling One cooed her approval and bent down into range and Eddie popped up to give her a kiss on the end of her nose. She broke out into a startle laugh.

_"Well, Eddie. You certainly know how to cheer a girl up!"_

He wagged his tail harder. Someone had to keep everyone happy around here.


	4. Fullmetal Alchemist, Zolf Kimblee+/Winry Rockbell, Masquerade

A masquerade, a play, a chance to be someone else. Who wouldn't take up the offer? Zolf Kimblee donned clothing more suitable to a mad prince, all in colors of the sunset with paste jewels to sparkle and gleam, and a mask of the sun to cover most of his face. His hair he hid with a sheet of cloth-of-gold, and his nails he had painted in a sheer, brilliant red.

He looked quite the spectacle, if he did say so himself, appearing at the ball. Others were so easy to pick out of the crowd - Mustang wore the colors of flame, with a savage red mask over his eyes. His adjutant - the lovely Riza Hawkeye, Zolf decided he must steal a dance with her - coming as a dryad.

Fullmetal even made an appearance, sulkily dressed in the costume of a lion, and he'd brought along his delightful mechanic. Miss Rockbell had put away her tomboyish attire for something far more alluring, more star princess than engineer. Her silver and white dress made her seem ethereal and Zolf couldn't resist - while Fullmetal griped at Mustang, he approached the lovely young woman.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, delighted when Miss Rockbell accepted. She couldn't recognize him, he knew - he'd taken great pains to achieve anonymity for the evening - and he led her out onto the floor.

The dance was a simple one but Miss Rockbell performed it with more than adequacy, making Zolf wonder just what she'd been taught out in the hinterlands of Risembool. Her bright smile seemed at odds with her wintery dress, especially so when Zolf commented that they seemed fated to meet, considering their celestial outfits.

Before he could take further enjoyment, Fullmetal shoved in, handily taking Miss Rockbell away. She was kind enough to wave over her shoulder and call her thanks for the dance before scolding her young paramour.

Ah, love.

Zolf smiled to himself. He would have leisure to review the evening, the dance, and how supple Miss Rockbell had been on the dance floor another time, though he thought the impression she'd made on him could haunt him, if he let it.


	5. The X-Men, Rogue/Logan, Desire

She'd named herself 'Rogue' because of of her grandmother's teasing when she was a little girl - "You're such a rogue!" It and her accent were really all she had of home. She'd left everything else behind when her power hit, heading off for the far north.

She'd encountered a lot of people, many who were at least kind, some who weren't, on her travels north. When she finally washed up at that bar where Logan was fighting, she'd about run out of everything - money all gone, hope, too. But something made her pay attention when Logan was fighting, something indefinable that was not just because he was what they'd call a 'fine specimen of a man' back home.

It was really up to her to grow up, even though she felt pretty much grown after her adventures, but Logan still looked at her like she was a little girl. So she'd have to figure out a way to show him otherwise that wasn't too slutty or make her look like a little girl playing games.

No, when Rogue decided she'd go after Logan, she'd make sure he saw her as an adult, not a besotted little girl.

It ought to be fun.


End file.
